Muggleborn Slytherin
by Snape In Black
Summary: <html><head></head>A myth... No, not even a myth. Impossible. A Muggleborn in Slytherin? Ubruptly impossible. So why is this Muggleborn in Slytherin? It's the only question that there is. Lucilla acts like she's always been surrounded by magic, as if she's known about Hogwarts her entire life. She even knew how she was going to be sorted. Yet, her mother was nothing more than a muggle. So why?</html>


Lucilla 's POV

It was an early morning when I was unpacking from a trip my mother had recently taken me and my little sister on, when a doorbell rang. I heard feet running down the hallway to the front door. I quickly followed behind. As my little sister opened the door I saw a man in a ofit that looked like a dress, abit. More like something you'd see in a witch or wizard movie. He had long silver like hair, sparkling blue eyes behind a pair of half-moon spectacles, and a nose that was very long and very crooked, it appeared to had been broken at th very least, twice.

"May I help you?" I asked curiously, and then added to make my sister, Katie laugh, "But if youre looking for a mental hospital its down the street, take a right, go down till the third turn, take a left, then wait till you see it. Its a ways down that street, but its worth it if you're mad."

Katie and I bursted into laughter, even the man started chuckling, perhaps he got stuff like that alot, though I thought it would affend him more. The things that came out of my mouth usually hurt people, even if I dont mean it.

"No really, what is it?" I asked, once I got a control of myself.

"Is your gaurdian home?" He asked.

This made me think perhaps he was a neighbor, that wanted to complain to our mother, because Katie and I were often getting into trouble, and perhaps he was the owner of the latest rosebush that I had set on fire. It happened quite often. I was some power where I can set things on fire, or make things fly. It was quite fascinating. Katie wasn't quite like me, she couldnt do the same things, except she, she and I think its a power, can make her bike start moving while on it, without pedaling. Though its only happened once, so we're not sure if it was the wind, me, or her. She doesn't think she can, but I encourage her to try, to see if she can do it.

"Sir, Katie and I did not set your rose bush on fire. I think it was Zack, and Andrew. Actually, to be honest, I know it was those two pesty boys. Zack, he's the older one, he carries a lighter on him, so there's proof that he did it," I blurted out, in case the man was here to complain to Mother.

"I'm not here for that. Though if this man does come, I think its best that you don't atuomatically say that you didn't do something, its not a very convincing lie if you do," he told me, winking.

"Thank you, sir. I'll go get our mother, Katie, you stay here," I instructed my little sister.

Katie's POV

"Okay," I responded to my older sister. She was ten, older than me. She was turning eleven in October, so she was much older than me.

"Hi!" I told the man, smiling. "Are yew ah wizard? I saw ah wizard movie. It waz really confusing, an' i' ma'e no sense, bu' Losy liked it, I 'ink. She kept telling me tah shush."

"Oh," He said, taking in what I had said. "Yes, I'm a wizard."

"Oh... Cool!" I exclaimed. A real life wizard. Was mummy a witch, if a wizard was calling for her? "Iz mummy ah wich? If so, duz tha' ma'e me an' Losy wichis, too?" I asked, very excited. Maybe thats why Lucy could do what she could do. Maybe this was to deal with our father. Mummy said he died along time ago, I wasn't born then, and he was never home, so Lucy wouldn't remember him.

"No, your mother is not a witch, but your older sister is. We don't know yet about you, but when you're about seven your powers should start to show themselves, but if they do not then you are a muggle like your mother. A muggle is someone who cannot produce or control magic. Its nothing to be ashamed about. Some consider it better to be a muggle, then you don't have to worry about keeping magic from muggles," he told me, smiling.

I did not understand what he was saying. If I am a muggle I know now that magic exists, they wouldn't be doing a very good job. "But I migh' be ah muggle, how are yew keeping it from muggles if you're tellin' me 'bout i'?"

"You see on very speacil occasions a muggle can know of the Wizardry world. A mother, father, grandparents, siblings can know of a witch or wizard being in their family, a husband or wife can know that their spouse is a wizard or witch," He educated me.

"Oh, so Losy is a wich an' mummy an' I can know, an' yew won' get inteh t'oble," I said, taking in what he had told me. "W'at iz yewr name?" I asked curiously. "I'm Katie."

"It's nice to meet you, Katie. My name is Professor Dumbledore," he told me, smiling down down at me. I smiled back.

"Nis teh meetcha too, Pofesseh Dumb-do-door."

"And, who is this?" I heard a kind voice say behind me. It was my mummy. She had a very nice voice.

"He's Pofesseh Dumbdodoor," I told her, happy that I knew something before my older sister and my mummy did.

"And he is not here to complain about us," Lucy told her.

Mother's POV

I gave Lucilla a look, as though I was not amused. My daughters often got into trouble, especially Lucilla, she was often setting things on fire. I had no idea how she did it, I don't smoke so she wouldn't have gotten a lighter, and after the first couple of neighbors came over here complaining I started hiding matches and such, and that was when she was five. When Katie was born and started walking, she would trail behind Lucilla and the two would get into so much trouble. To be honest, they were their father's daughters. He didn't get into jail trouble, but when we were both younger he would play pranks on everyone, he finally grew out of it when he was about seventeen, and thats when I realized I could love him. My heart beat faster, I was still in love. I sighed, It hurt thinking about him. But, I think that eventually i'll find someone else, and get on with life, it's already been five years. He would have wanted me to move on, the girls already had, well they were young then, Katie wasn't even born yet, and Lucilla was six, too young.

"Yes, Ms. Anderson. It is a pleasure to meet you," The odd man spoke out.

"Nice to meet you, too," I told him. He appeared quite strange. The ofit and the way he carried himself. "Come in." I opened the door wider, to welcome him. I was trying to teach my daughters manners.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

I led him into the parlor. Our house was quite large, so I kept everything the way it had been when we had inhirited it from my parents. The bills wern't that bad, and we didn't keep any staff, though Lucilla had been nagging me for years now to hire at the very least one Maid, We instead got the same answer again and again, "No, You need to learn how to clean up after yourself, by actually doing it yourself."

"This is quite a pleasant home you have," Professor Dumbledore complimented.

"Thank you," I responded. "Why is it that you are here today,sir? If not to complain about my daughters." I rested a hand on both girls shoulders, and gave the man a smile.

"Mrs. Banks I am here because your daughter, Lucilla is a witch," terrible words left his lips.

"Out now!'' I screamed at the man. How dare he call my daughter a witch!

"No, Mrs. Banks, your daughter really is a witch. I am a wizard," even more absorbed words left his lips.

"Proof then. Now!" I screeched. If such things were possible then he would certainly give proof with not a single problem.

"Alright, if this is what will convince you." He took a stick out of his robes and swished it around and said, "Lumos."

"Sir, that is not real proof. How do we know if the wand is electronically activated?" I asked, knowing this man was nothing more than a madman. Though knowing my daughters name was rather shocking. But Katie could have told him.

He pointed the stick at a chair sitting at a side table, flicked and swished the thing, and said this time, "Wingardium Leviosa."

The chair began to float, and I felt my jaw descend open. This is not real. It can't be anything more than a dream. This man was no wizard, it had to just be some theater trick. The girls must have hired him to try and trick me. I stepped toward the chair to make sure it was attached well enough, but found no wires.

"You're- You're telling the truth. This explains so much. Lucilla was using magic to set fire to those bushes," I spoke aloud, clearly shocked. "Luc you're a witch. Oh, my goodness, I'm so proud."

The man. Professor Dumbledore set us down to explain everything. From the fact there was a boarding school Lucilla was to go to, over the materials she was to bring with her, to how to get to where we could buy her stuff, to even how she will get to school.

"Thank you, sir, for coming and giving us such news," I told the man as I watched him walk out the front door.

"You're welcome."


End file.
